Scarah Screams
Scarah Screams is a former backgroung character from the animated web series, Monster High. She has the ability to read minds and is a very sweet ghoul. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, the trio pranked everyone in the school. They made Scarah's mind all full by putting annoying song's in her head so her mind reading powers would give her a headache. And the only one they haven't pranked was Jackson, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde share the same body. So the trio began to persuade Jackson to join the team and become friends. After Jackson accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Characteristics Personality Scarah is shown to be a helpful, but kind of quiet girl, who doesn't like to stand out. Even if a tad distant, she's still very friendly, especially to those close to her. She is shown to be compassionate and possesses the ability to "read minds." In "Kind: The Shockumentary," she is one of the few ghouls to still raise their hands after the second question, showing she is not self-centered. Appearance Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes, without discernible pupils or irises. She has a black hair, worn in a 60's mod fashion, with a lime green Alice band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone--not dissimilar to Frankie's--and she has blue to greenish lips. In the cartoon, Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green mini-skirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style jacket, in black with hot pink trim. She also has a light Irish accent, fitting with her history. Her choice of color also ties into Ireland, which is called "The Emerald Isles". Monster Info The Banshee is an Irish female spirit, who announces the death of someone. According to various legends, the Banshee can be seen by a body of water, washing a burial shroud, while crying out into the night. It is said that whoever possesses this article of clothing will be the one who is likely to die soon. She can appear in a number of different forms, such as a young girl, a lady, and an old witch. According to a story, a Irish king named Brian O'Bua saw a Banshee. He walked through the woods, and saw an old woman washing clothes, which were covered with blood, and she was crying. The next day, Brian was found dead in his tent. This would have happened around the year 1000 A.D. Since then, people have often heard the bloodcurdling cry of the Banshee, the night before a family member or friend died. It is said that if someone heard the cry of the Banshee, they will not die, but if they didn't hear it, they will be next. Relationships in Monster High Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Scarah is good friends with Hoodude Voodoo, who has a locker near her. Scarah likes Hoodude, because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. She is friends with Iris, shown in most webisodes, but most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary," as they forgive each other, after arguing. Despite quitting the Fear Squad, she is still friends with Cleo, as shown in "I Scream, You Scream." Romance Heath Burns has, four times (in "Hyde Your Heart," "Ghostly Gossip," "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do," and "Fright On!"), tried to impress Scarah. She says that she has a boyfriend, but it's unknown who he is. On Sora's Team She was happy to be on the team and help her friends from the Heartless. She's always excited to enter other worlds and see herself in other forms. She enjoys teaming up with members and see how well she works with them. Member Relationships *'Sora:' She and Sora have quickly become best friends after their first mission to the Pride Lands. *'Pluto:' She and Pluto have spent their times together playing whenever they're not on missions *'Princess Vivian:' Both have had their moments of helping each other with their own problem Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Pure of Heart Category:Cheerleaders Category:School students Category:Internet characters Category:Kind heroes Category:TV Show characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Peaceful characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:European characters Category:Irish characters